Time Trouble
by Joyfully Me
Summary: Raven's b'day turned into a disaster when she, Robin and Red X were sent into the PAST!Whoa,BIG TIME! Things became worse when the other Titans and Titans East who tried to save them by making a time machine were sent into the FUTURE! Yikes!Plz review!Thx


**Chap 1: The Break In**

**Hey, readers! Ok, this is my second RedX/Raven/Robin love triangle story so I'm sort of excited and crazy. I simply LOVE RedX/Raven/Robin love triangle! Since my first one did well I thought about making another one. It took me weeks to think up this story so PLEASE BE NICE! Make sure you're a fan of RedX/Raven/Robin before reviewing or else leave (not trying to be rude here...Heh..). My beginning of the story is also LAME so please don't be too hard on me! Thank you! Enjoy!**

It was already passed midnight. On the roof top of the Science Building was Raven, leaning against the wall and yawned as the cold breeze blew by which made her body shake. Tapping her fingers impatiently on the wall, she leaned over the roof to check the entrance of the building. Nobody. _"This is completely a waste of time!"_ Raven thought as she dug her shaking hand into her pocket, pulled out her communicator and flip it opened.

"Raven to Robin – OVER!" Raven muttered angrily with a loud sneeze as Robin's usual serious looking face appeared on the screen. "Any luck finding Red X?"

Raven stared at the screen with disbelief, "Well, what do you think? Seeing me standing right here at this very moment in the cold doing absolutely NOTHING?!" Sometimes, when Robin is very serious in this catching-villain-business, his common sense seem to be swept away along with the dust in the air. But then, he was a serious leader. Too serious.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a huge robotic hands grabbed Robin's shoulder and pushed him aside, making Robin hit the solid ground hard and yelled in pain. "Hey yo, Raven! I bought some pizzas just in case my little sister is hungry! Want me to walk to the roof to deliver it for you??" Robin got up to his feet and began yelling, "YOU BOUGHT PIZZAs WHEN WE'RE SUPPOSE TO –"

Rolling her huge violet eyes, Raven shut her communicator and stuffed it into her pocket before wrapping her arms around her shivering body. _"Damn!"_ It was getting colder by the minute as her stomach grumbled angrily. "What could be worst than standing alone in the cold bree- !"

_THUM! _Raven stared at the sky, "You got to be kidding me," as tiny drops of rains began to hit her face. _"Shouldn't have said that! Stupid!" _she thought as she ran towards the stairs for shelter.

_CLANG! _Raven turned around and ran over to the roof to find the entrance to the Science Exhibition was wide opened. Without even thinking, she fished out her communicator and Robin's face appeared on the screen but this time he was caught eating a slice of pizza which he quickly hid it behind his back. "Oh- uh- What's up?"

"Red X, I think he's here so get your butt over here and inform the others."

"Okay, just give us some time. We'll be right there."

"Fine," Raven muttered. "Oh, and Robin?"

"Uh- Yeah?"

"There's no need to hide that slice of pizza behind your back. I saw that already."

"Oh…Right…"

After one final glance at Robin's embarrassed face, she flipped her communicator shut and disappeared into a black hole beneath her. Reappearing behind a huge statue, she was not surprise to find a figure in black costume wearing a skull mask with a red coloured "X" on his forehead, observing every angle of an unusually huge car. "Hmm…" Red X said, scratching his chin. "Just the thing I needed."

"You know what?" a voice echoed as Raven appeared right in front of Red X from a huge black circle on the floor, making Red X leaped a few feet backwards. "If I were you, I would just grab that machine and make a run for it instead of doing some long thinking." All Red X did was chuckle, "Well, well, well, long time no see, Raven. How's your trip at Tokyo?"

Raven smirked, "For an expert thief like you, you're not really smart," and sent a huge bolt of black energy towards X which send him flying backwards and hit the wall hard. Groaning painfully, X stood up, slamming his hand against the wall for support. "Aw, come on, babe. You know I wouldn't dare lay a finger on a sexy demon like you."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to fall for that sweet talking of yours," Raven added, sending another bolt of black energy towards him but before it could reach him, he disappeared into thin air. _"I hate it when he does that…" _Just when Raven was about to turn around, Red X reappeared with his foot an inch away from her face and –

_WHAM!_ Raven's face hit on the solid ground hard. Pressing her hand against her bleeding face, she tried to hold back her tears in pain, thinking that her nose might be broken. "Sorry if I kicked you too hard, Rae," Red X said as he knelt down beside her, giving a pat on her back. "Does that hurt, hun?" Raven glared at X, slapped his hand away and spat a mouthful of blood on his mask. "Don't you ever lay your damn fingers on me or even call me those stupid names!"

Wiping the blood off his mask with his sleeves, Red X said calmly, "That wasn't a nice thing for a girl to do to a guy who was just trying to be nice." He grabbed Raven by the chin rather roughly (without even bothering the huge amount of blood was dripping on his hands) and tilted towards his, "You're definitely asking for trouble, girl." But all Raven did was smirk and said, "No. You are the one asking for it…"

"What?!" Red X said, eyes widened behind his mask. Before he could even react, he was sent falling backwards. "You heard the girl," Cyborg voice echoed from behind, his sonic canon raised at shoulder length as Beast Boy added, "Dude, she called you not to touch her."

"And you will not hurt our friend!" Starfire yelled, flying high up in the sky, mustering all her strength and shoot out a huge starbolt, hitting Red X square in the chest. Robin ran to Raven's side who was still bleeding uncontrollably and choking for breath.

"Raven," Robin said breathlessly, tilting her head with her nose upwards as the others surrounded them.

"Ew!" Beast Boy said with a disgusted look on his face, raising his foot dripping with blood. "Did Raven really bleed that much?!" he stared at the blood on the floor and then at Raven's face. "That really gotta hurt a lot, huh?" Ignoring Beast Boy, Robin wiped some blood off Raven's face,

"You okay, Rae?"

"Aw…That's so romantic," Red X said dreamily who seemed to have recovered from his injury was leaning against the wall, hands crossed over his chest and that was when the siren of the police car began to grow louder and louder with every second. "Oh man! You got to be serious," Red X said, running towards the nearest window and taking a quick peek. "Too bad I have to leave now." He turned towards the Titans, "Don't worry, I'll be back though…" and finally after blowing a kiss to Raven he disappeared.

Entering the T-car, Cyborg hit the wheels and left the building as Beast Boy who was sitting in the front seat beside Cyborg turned around and stared at Raven (still bleeding) laying her head against the car window, "Okay. Is it me or did Red X just blew you a kiss??" Robin glared at Beast Boy, "Quit it, Beast Boy," as Starfire grabbed a box of tissue, wiping off most of the blood.

"Oh, Raven. I fear that your nose might be damaged." Starfire said, touching Raven's nose softly and all Raven said was, "Whatever."

**Summary for Chap 2:** In the middle of the night, Raven (whose nose still hurts) had a horrible nightmare about her demon father, Trigon. That was when she realised that she had the same dream before celebrating her b'day last year. Fearing that the same thing might happen again, she made herself a cup of herbal tea and went to the roof to calm down. Robin noticed Raven went to the roof so he decided to join her for a chat. When Raven told him that the next day is her birthday, Robin decided to inform the others and Titans East about it and hold the BEST b'day for Raven without any Trigon-and-Slade-interrupting-thing. What could spoil a perfect b'day? There is someone who will... Guess who?

**Ok. I know this is a very lousy beginning and summary (I'm very bad at writing the beginning of the story) and it is very weird (to me), but I hope you guys could write me a review. If it's bad please tell me without using any rough and hurting words! I'm just 14! Every review is like my treasure and my BABY! Thanks again! Buh-bye!**


End file.
